Enough
by FlamingoOnFire
Summary: Murdoc is using her. It doesn't take long before she realizes it. Enough is enough. Rebellion at its finest. Rated T for language. Discontinued.
1. Not The Real Noodle

**A/N: Unlike most people, I actually like android Noodle. I love and miss the real Noodle dearly, but I think that the android gets too much shit that she/it doesn't deserve. But I am crossing my fingers for an epic showdown between the android and the real Noodle. **

**I know that android Noodle doesn't have the real Noodle's memories, but this is my fic, and my rules. This android Noodle does. So ha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz. But I do own an imagination.**

The android sat in the corner of her dark cupboard, removing her clothes. She fumbled with the dozens of wires and chords strewn around her, and plugged them into the various outlets on her cold, mechanical body. Shoulders, back of her neck, back of her head, ears, back of her knees, forearms and back. Noodle glanced at the small monitor sitting on a few old boxes stacked up to her right, double checking that everything was plugged into the correct sockets and charging. She'd done this hundreds of times; she knew she'd done everything correctly, she just checked out of habit. Noodle slowly began to shut herself down, to recharge for the next day.

Noodle's eyes opened, her sensors immediately clicking on. She heard the whirrs of the machines, the smell of the gunpowder from the hundreds of guns surrounding her. She was fully charged; she could feel it. Standing up, Noodle ripped the wires out of her body. She dressed silently, strapping belts of spare ammo around her waist. She slung a rifle over her shoulder, and grabbed a machine gun. Kicking open the door, Noodle headed straight for the lift, completely ignoring the slightly insane mechanic. Once inside the lift, she punched a button that had "ENTRANCE" etched into the metal next to it. While waiting for the lift to carry her up, Noodle calculated what she was instructed to do today; monitor the shores of Plastic Beach, pay the whale to keep watching 2D, and, of course, anything else Murdoc told her to do. With a faint 'ding', the doors creaked open. Noodle stepped out if the dimly lit lift and out into the harsh, bright sunlight. Her vision sensors adjusted in a split second, without missing a beat. There was absolutely no need for the android to blink, but she did so regardless. She somehow breathed slightly, too. How, she wasn't exactly sure. Noodle never questioned Murdoc; he was her creator, but he could also be her destroyer. She theorized it had something to do with Murdoc wanting her to be more 'human'. He gave her parts of the real Noodle's memories, but none of her personality. She could still think for herself, but not too much. Her sensors would begin to go haywire and she would shut down. But when she did think, it wasn't all guns and violence, as Murdoc had programmed. A lot of it was curiosity. Were there other islands? What was beyond this one? Was it all water? Noodle kept her finger millimeters from the trigger of her machine gun, her sharp eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of a threat.

She did that until dusk, when she went back to her cupboard and put away her guns and removed her ammo belts. After paying the whale, Noodle took the lift down to 2D's room. She knocked twice, the metal underneath her fake skin banged loudly against the metal of 2D's door.

"C-Come in." a nervous voice called. Noodle twisted the handle and pushed the door open with more force than necessary. Her eyes scanned the room once quickly, before landing on a wide-eyed boy, sitting on the foot of his bed, legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was shaking violently.

"Oh, it's yew, Noo—android." 2D didn't like calling the android Noodle, saying that she was an imitation, and nothing close to the real one. He'd told her many times that he didn't hate her, or even dislike her. He just wished android Noodle didn't look identical to the real Noodle. They actually talked a lot, and the android understood why 2D felt the way he did toward her. It didn't bother her that he called her android, and not Noodle. She wasn't Noodle. She was an android. A mechanical being that was built to look exactly like their lost guitarist.

"How are you today?" Noodle asked. She didn't have the lovely accent that the real Noodle had. The android had a slight British one, closer to 2D's than Murdoc's. She occasionally wondered why. "Fine. I only saw tha' whale twice today."

Noodle walked across the room and climbed onto his bed, reaching up and pulling the curtains closed. Murdoc had instructed her to keep the curtains open all day and night, but didn't say anything about dusk or dawn. Noodle sometimes found loopholes in Murdoc's instructions, but didn't always act on them. She sat cross-legged next to 2D, and removed her military-style hat. She had no idea why Murdoc had only given her military-style clothes, hats, and boots. She never asked, and never would.

"I didn't 'ear any gunshots today. No pirates?" 2D unwound his arms from around his legs, and lowered his knees from his chest. He was obviously much more at ease knowing that the whale couldn't seem him, and vice versa. "No. None that I could detect."

She briefly felt the urge to push her bangs out of her eyes, but resisted. Her eyes weren't the emerald green of the real Noodle's, but solid black. She had no iris, just pure vision sensors. It bothered 2D to see the lack of eyes, to see robotic sensors. Noodle was grateful he talked to her, and she didn't want to offend him or scare him off. She sometimes wondered if Murdoc had forgotten that he's given her parts of the real Noodle's memories. The real Noodle and 2D had been best friends, so of course her android replacement would have some kind of bond with him. Murdoc hadn't given the android any of Noodle's personality, but the more time she spent with 2D, the more her memories strengthened, and she began to pick up some of Noodle's mannerisms.

"D'ya fink we'll eva' find tha' real Noodle?" 2D had begun to swing his legs, his heels thumping against the wooden bed frame. He re-focused his eyes on his feet. He didn't like to make eye contact with the fake Noodle when talking about the real one. "Perhaps. It is hard to tell. There has not been any sign of Russell, either."

2D nodded absently. "Mmm." Noodle's mind reeled, thinking about her instructions, and thinking about the real Noodle. She knew she only had about ten minutes until she shut down. "Can I ask yew summfink?" he was looking back at the android, and had quit kicking his feet.

"Yes."

"Does it eva' botha' yew tha' Murdoc only uses yew for protection an' guitar?" Noodle instantly bared her teeth, and defended her master. "Never. I am to do what he wishes, when he wishes. That is what I am programmed to do. I never have, and never will question him."

2D flinched back at her sudden hostility. He knew that, even though she had parts of the real Noodle's memories, she wasn't her. The android was made to do exactly what was told of her by Murdoc. He was her master, and she was very loyal and protective of him. No matter how close he and this false Noodle got, he knew that she could – and would – kill him if she felt he was a threat to Murdoc.

"Sorry. Was jus' curious, is all." He put his hands up defensively. The android, with her teeth still bared, stood up rather quickly, and briskly walked across the room. "I need to go. By the way, I think you will have an extra whale friend come tomorrow morning." She smirked as 2D began to tremble violently. "Stupid human, having such unnecessary fears. And of whales? Ha."

With that, she left. It wasn't until she was in the rickety lift, halfway up to her cupboard, did 2D's words really start to register. Even if Murdoc had made her only to protect him and play guitar, he still made her. He didn't care about her any more than that? Sure, he occasionally upgraded her, repaired her when she had a blown out fuse, and ordered her special firearms. But that was it. Was she really only a tool to him? Was she disposable to him? If she completely shut down and was unable to be repaired, would he simply throw her out and make a new one? The android snapped out of her trance just as the lift jostled to a stop. She stepped out quickly, feeling herself start to shut down. Her vision sensors were going, and she barely made it to her cupboard door. She collapsed, making odd creaks and mechanical groaning sounds as her energy drained. This was all 2D's fault. With one sentence, he triggered this whole chain of strange thoughts. The androids vision went completely black, and she heard a loud buzzing sound. She knew from past experiences that she had exactly 6 seconds left. She closed her black eyes and shut down.

**So that's the first chapter. I know the android is totally OOC, but I don't care. Hopefully you guys won't, either. Be awesome and review?**


	2. Blueprints

**A/N: I'm sorry about the lack of updates! I wish I had a good excuse, but I really don't. I've just been extremely lazy. And I probably should've said this in chapter one, but this isn't a MurdocxAndroid Noodle. They're just the main characters. Enjoy!  
****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.**

Noodle's sensors slowly kicked on as she felt electrical impulses pump into her body. She opened her eyes, her vision perfect. Her audio receptors were the next to power on. "…piece of garbage, always needing to be charged…barely even useful…" Murdoc was standing with his back turned to the android, mumbling to himself.

Noodle was sitting on the floor, slumped against a wall. A generator was on her left, charging her. They were in the engine room, the mechanic gone. Noodle briefly wondered if he'd finished, or Murdoc simply kicked him out of the room.

"Master?" Murdoc jumped, startled. He spun around, frowning slightly. "Why the hell weren't you able to plug yourself in?"

"I apologize. It was completely my fault. I should have left for my cupboard sooner. It will not happen again." His frown only deepened. "This isn't the first time it's happened. What were you doing?" Noodle hesitated, not wanting to reveal she was with 2D. She knew Murdoc would yell at, or hit, him. Most likely both. "Android. I asked you a question. Answer me." As much as Noodle didn't want to answer, she had to. She couldn't lie, either. Murdoc commanded her to answer. And she couldn't refuse a command.

"I was in 2D's room. We were talking." Murdoc furrowed his eyebrows. "About?" "The whale." Those were the kinds of questions Noodle found loopholes in; she answered, but not completely. It wasn't a command, and she didn't lie. "Hmph." Murdoc turned back to whatever it was he was doing before Noodle had awoken.

"Master?"

"Huh?" Murdoc didn't turn to face her. "May I ask what you are doing?" Noodle asked curiously. "No." He replied sharply. Noodle repositioned herself and leaned to the right, trying to get a better look. It looked like he was scribbling on something. He suddenly crumpled it up, and threw it in a drawer before spinning on his heel to face her. "I have your tasks for the day."

Noodle immediately straightened herself up. "Yes?" Murdoc crossed his arms. "Patrol the island, of course. Find a good, sturdy lock and put it on dullard's door. He may be too afraid to leave his room because of that stupid whale, but you never know. Then, report back to me. There's something I need to discuss with you."

Noodle stood up, and yanked the chords free of her body; she'd finished charging while talking to Murdoc. "As you wish." Murdoc nodded, waving lazily. "Yeah, yeah. Now off with you."

After climbing back into her cupboard, gearing up, and taking the lift outside, Noodle made her way around the island a few times. Growing slightly bored, she shot down the annoying pelican by the entrance and kicked the corpse around for a few minutes, but never let her guard down. Even if her vision was focused on something, her audio receptors were still on constant alert. She growled slightly, irritated. Where the hell were those fucking Russian pirates? They hadn't been around in almost three days! For a brief second, Noodle considered the possibility that she'd killed them all. She shook her head quickly, dismissing the idea. They wouldn't give up that easily. She continued to circle the small island, scanning. Even she, a mechanical being, had to admit that the island was a bit boring. She couldn't imagine how Murdoc handled it. She shrugged before heading back to the lift and taking it back down to the engine room.

Dragging out some boxes from a corner, she began to rifle through the contents. There had to be some kind of lock in one of them. She had to have been searching to a good half hour before she dug out a decent sized pad lock. She found the key in a box a few feet away, near the bottom. She pocketed both items before grabbing her guns and stepping back onto the lift. The doors closed, and the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling began to sway and the lift began to descend. Noodle began to wonder why on earth Murdoc wanted to lock 2D in his room. The only time he ever left was when Murdoc needed him for vocals. Even then, in was unwillingly. There was no possible way Murdoc could have felt threatened by him; he was like a stick, and had a blank piece of paper where a brain should be. Murdoc could easily overpower him if he needed to.

Noodle was out of the lift the second the doors were open wide enough for her to fit through. She hurried down the corridor to 2D's room, knocking when she reached his door. Again, the metal of his door rang out loudly when the metal underneath Noodle's false skin rapped against it. "Yea?"

"May I enter?"

"Sure."

She opened the door, surprised to see 2D not looking at the door to greet her. Her sensors kicked into overdrive, scanning his body for injuries, listening for any irregular heartbeats, smelling for any foreign scents. But everything was as it should be. "2D?" Noodle propped her guns against the wall next to the door and crossed the room, seating herself on his bed; he wasn't looking at her. He never even glanced at her. "Wot?"

"What is wrong? You are not injured. No one has been in here. It must be something emotional bothering you." He simply shrugged. Her memories of the night before kicked in. He must still be mad at her. "Are you upset about the extra whale?"

Now that she thought about it, he wasn't afraid. In fact, he seemed…angry? Noodle was confused. He was never angry when she was around, except when he was venting about Murdoc. "Why are you not frightened? Have you gotten over your fear of whales?" 2D jerked his head toward the window. It was only then she noticed that the curtains were drawn.

"When did you do that? You are usually too afraid to get too close to the window."

"Yew neva' opened 'em las' nigh' when yew left. Yew were too busy defendin' Murdoc an' threatenin' me." So he _was_ pissed. Or hurt. Noodle was an expert in firearms, hand-to-hand combat and languages, but wasn't an expert in human emotions. She only knew the ones Murdoc had programmed into her, which weren't many, and the ones that she felt from the real Noodle's memories.

"Tell me what is bothering you." 2D sighed and finally met her gaze. He stared at her wordlessly for a few minutes, and she knew he was pretending she was the real Noodle. He would do that on occasion. He sighed again and lowered his gaze for a few seconds. He was remembering that the girl – that the thing – sitting next to him wasn't Noodle. She was metal, circuits, screws, and whatever else Murdoc had used to make her. She was only a fake.

"Sorry. I guess bein' stuck in this tiny room is startin' ta' take its toll on me." He smiled a bit, trying to be reassuring. "Do not worry about it." 2D hated that she talked so…mechanically. But she was an android. Of course she would speak that way. He glanced up and down her body; a movement he knew she saw. He did it purely out of curiosity; he liked the clothes Murdoc had given her. 2D was surprised that they weren't mini-skirts and tube tops, being the pervert that he was. He guessed Murdoc didn't want to corrupt Noodle's image any more than he already had. His eyes paused when he saw one of her pockets stuffed with something. "Wot's in yer pocket?" He pointed. Noodle didn't even look down. She knew what he meant. "I have been instructed to find a lock and put it on your door." His eyes widened. "Wot? Why would 'e wanna lock me in my room?"

"I do not know. But I am curious as well."

"When did 'e tell yew ta' do 'is?"

"This morning." He looked down, his brow furrowed. "Tha's so odd…" The android just nodded slightly. "I agree." After a few moments of silence, she stood up. "I apologize, but I must go. I am to report to master soon."

2D shrugged. "Yea, I guess." Noodle crossed the tiny room and opened the door. She picked up her guns and glanced over her shoulder. "If I am able, I will come back again tomorrow." He smiled slightly. "Okay. G'night, then."

Noodle nodded and closed the door. Digging in her pocket, she removed the pad lock and securely locked 2D's door. She pushed on his door a few times, to make sure it was tightly locked. When she was satisfied, she made her way back to the lift, which she took back to her cupboard. She put her weapons away, and scanned the room. Her vision landed on the drawer Murdoc had shoved whatever it was he was writing on in. She stared at it momentarily. He hadn't said anything about not looking at it…

Noodle turned on her heel and headed for the lift. She pressed the button, and the doors instantly opened. She took a step inside, and hesitated. Would she get another chance to see that paper? She removed her foot from the lift, and the doors closed. Noodle walked over to drawer and stared at it for a few seconds, before swiftly opening the door, removing the crumpled paper, and shutting the drawer again.

She smoothed it out, and only had to scan it once. On it were messy drawings, plans, and instructions on how to make a new android. There were addresses of factories that would ship all the way out to Plastic Beach, there were instructions on how to permanently shut down and dismantle a working android, there were names of ships that would come out and dispose of said android. If there was one emotion android Noodle was familiar with, it was anger. After all she had done for Murdoc, he was going to get rid of her? How dare he! Yes, she had shut down often, but that was repairable! She had done everything told of her, and she had done it correctly. Sometimes even better. Noodle's hand tightened into a fist, crumpling up the paper again. She bared her teeth, and her vision faded. She fell to her knees, as the buzzing sound filled her audio receptors. She completely collapsed, and shut down.

**Yay, it's finally typed up! Every time I would pass by my notebook in my room, I was like "I need to type that up, but I don't wanna." Both of the chapters so far have ended with Noodle shutting down. I should change that. I'm probably either going to make one more super-long chapter, or break it up into two. Not sure yet. What do you guys think? Bad? Good?**


End file.
